Toolboxes of many styles are well known. They are commonly made from a variety of materials and in a variety of shapes. Most are portable, but others, often referred to as tool chests, are stationary or wheeled and intended for use within a work shop. In almost all cases, the tool boxes are compartmented to separate different types of tools from each other. Portable toolboxes are limited in capacity so that they can be carried when filled with tools.
The weight and capacity limit of portable toolboxes often results in a person with a large number of tools using several tool boxes. This combines with the desire to compartmentalize the different types of tools. The typical end result is a different toolbox for each specific type of tool. This is especially true of trades people and craftsmen who use their tools on the job. Depending on the job, or the work to be performed, a different selection of toolboxes will be taken to the job site with the remainder left in the shop.
Each trade or craft, and each person will have a different scheme for categorizing tools and dividing them between toolboxes. A carpenter may distinguish between framing and finish tools with subcategories for saws, planes, measuring tools, screwdrivers, etc. A mechanic may have wrenches (with English and metric versions), pliers, ignition tools, measuring tools all stored separately. Plumbers and electricians may also use toolboxes to store fittings, connectors, and other consumable supplies.
The common goal of all of the types of users is to have their tools and supplies organized, easily accessible, portable, and to be able to take only a subset with them as needed for a particular job. At present, this is done by taking several different toolboxes along. Unfortunately, this usually means several trips between the shop and vehicle, and then the vehicle and job site, carrying one or two boxes per trip. Another disadvantage to this approach is the need to keep track of, and secure, several separate toolboxes.
There is a need for a portable, stackable toolbox where several can be combined into a single unit for transportation. The toolboxes should be available in a variety of sizes. It should be possible to combine the boxes in any order and in any combination. The stacked toolboxes should interlock so that the combination can be handled as a single item. It should be possible to easily separate the individual toolboxes for access and so that they can be positioned and stored separately. Ideally, the toolboxes, individually or as a stack, could be physically secured to a mounting device either in a vehicle or in the shop. Even more desirable would be if the mounting system in the shop would allow the toolboxes to be used as drawers, sliding in and out for access to each box individually.